PROTOTYPE Konoha's infection
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: el virus Mercer se a liberado en las naciones elementales como lo enfrentaran lograran sobrevivir a la mas peligrosa infección conocida y como terminara Konoha ahora que aquel al que humillaron y maltrataron es uno de los causantes de que la infección se esparza (segundo fic espero y les guste :3) Naruto Good/badass
1. Chapter 1

Whoooooliiiis como han estado yo bien nahh ni tanto he estado estresado u.u bueno acá un nuevo proyectito que me pidieron hace un tiempo jajaja bueno el caso es que lo tenía y después se me fue u.u pero acá esta al fin el Crossover de Naruto y [PROTOTYPE] wiiiiii vamos a ver esto es como un piloto es solo el prólogo si les gusta la continuo si no entonces se quedara a si sin continuación bueno vamos al cap.

 **Prologo: entre la vida y la muerte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(/ watch?v= TO7J38V 9BKY) ponedla para dar ambiente ewe**

 **(Valle del fin cueva secreta detrás de la cascada)**

- _ **vamos acepta, si me liberas evitare que muera y le daré mi poder a si podrán vengarse, solo debes dejarme salir de esta prisión-**_ una malévola voz se escuchaba en la cueva dentro se encontraban dos personas un chico de no más de trece o catorce años el cual se desangraba y una hermosa pelirroja de pupilas rasgadas la cual parecía tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete , ella miraba al frente una cárcel echa de un extraño metal y como seguro un enorme sello, detrás de dicha cárcel se podía apreciar a un sujeto con pantalones de mezclilla zapatos elegantes una chaqueta de cuero sobre una sudadera gris con capucha la cual cubría su rostro y bajo las mismas una camisa blanca, bajo la capucha que tenía puesta se apreciaban unos ojos de color rojo sangre bastante tétricos- _**vamos déjame salir yo puedo salvarlo lo único que quiero es que me liberes-**_

La chica no sabía que hacer solo podía recordar el cómo llegar hasta este punto al tiempo que acercaba lentamente su mano al sello

( _ **Flashback ciudad de Konoha (**_ _aquí las aldeas serán ciudades porque necesito que sean más grandes para el desguace hue hue hue)_ _ **hodpital principal)**_

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba un chico pelinegro a su amigo rubio con marcas en las mejillas

-porque eres mi mejor amigo y eres como mi hermano-respondió el rubio

-no tu no lo entiendes Naruto, no debiste de haberme traído de regreso-

-pero que dices Sasuke no iba a dejar que abandonaras la ciudad-

\- Naruto se lo del Kiuby- dijo impresionando a su amigo

-¿Qué, pero cómo?-

-Naruto todos lo saben el consejo nos lo dijo, planean desterrarte por usar el Chackra del Kiuby ese era su plan desde el principio-

-no, no, Baa-chan y Ero-sennin encontraran un modo de…..-

-Naruto ellos también te quieren desterrar-

-MIENTES-grito sin creer lo que le decía el usuario del sharingan

-Naruto te lo juro sobre mi Sharingan que es verdad- Naruto se quedó callado si Sasuke lo juraba por aquello de lo que más se enorgullecía debía de ser verdad-Naruto lo lamento, trate de desertar para que no te desterraran a ti, lo lamento-

En ese momento apareció un Anbu que al ver a Naruto hiso una mueca de asco-Uzumaki el concejo te convoca a una reunión date prisa- dicho esto desapareció

-te lo dije planean desterrarte-

Naruto no dijo nada solo se levantó llorando y le dio una sonrisa triste a Sasuke

-supongo que es verdad, así que gracias por haber sido mi amigo Sasuke- después de esto salió de la habitación con rumbo a la sala del concejo, dejando a un Sasuke llorando por el destino de su mejor amigo

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad notando las miradas de asco, odio, miedo, pero sobretodo de burla pareciera que toda la aldea lo sabía seria desterrado, tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego a la sala del concejo, respiro profundo para después entrar, al llegar al centro miro como todos lo miraban con odio, y desprecio incluso la Godaime y el Gamma-sennin , no hubo más dudas las palabras de Sasuke se confirmaban con las miradas

Tsunade-Naruto Uzumaki se te ha enviado a llamar para tratar un asunto de suma importancia

Naruto-y cuál es ese asunto Hokage-sama

Danzo- tenemos entendido que usaste el Chackra del zorro de nueve colas para pelear contra Sasuke uchiha como te declaras-

Naruto-lo afirmo pero fue en defensa propia-al decir esto todos empezaron a gritar pidiendo su muerte hasta que Tsunade hablo

Tsunade -Uzumaki Naruto esta no es la primera vez que lo utilizas es la primera vez fue en Wave en tu primera misión de Rang C y también en los exámenes Chunnin es verdad sí o no-

Naruto- si es verdad pero tenía mis motivos -

Civil-eso no importa esto solo muestra que el mocoso demonio es solo una bomba relojera debemos matarlo-al decir esto varios más empezaron a apoyarlo pidiendo la cabeza de Naruto

Jiraya-BASTA, si lo matamos liberaremos al Zorro lo mejor es desterrarlo y sellar su chackra-

Todos al escucharlo empezaron a pensar en esta propuesta afirmando que era la mejor opción

Tsunade- bien dejémoslo a votación quienes estén a favor del destierro de Naruto Uzumaki levanten su mano-todos levantaron su mano sin excepción- entonces está decidido Naruto Uzumaki tienes veinticuatro horas para dejar la ciudad y una semana para salir de la nación del fuego-al decirlo Tsunade puso una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo echo

Naruto-entendido pero quiero dejar una cosa en claro antes de irme-

Tsunade/Jiraya-¿cual?

En ese momento Naruto respiro hondo para después gritar -¡BOOM!- y exploto mostrando que era un clon explosivo

Jiraya-maldito mocoso hijo de…. donde aprendió eso-

Tsunade-TODOS BUSQUENLO DEBEMOS SELLAR SU CHACKRA PARA QUE NO ATAQUE A LA CIUDAD-al cavar de decir esto una enorme presión se sintió presión que no sentían desde hace trece años al mirar por la ventana solo pudo gritar –EL KIUBY ESTA LIBRE RAPIDO DEFIENDAN LA CIUDAD-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(bosques cercanos al valle del fin)**_

Naruto-hah hah hah jejejeje el clon de Hitomi ya debió empezar a destruir la ciudad-dijo para después seguir corriendo hasta visualizar a una hermosa pelirroja de pupilas rasgadas con un Kimono rojo con detalles de zorros en dorado

Hitomi- rápido Naruto ese clon no durara mucho hay que darnos prisa. Dicho esto corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin darse cuenta que un ninja de Konoha los había seguido, llegaron al valle del fin estaban por lograr su cometido cuando una katana se enterró en el pecho de Naruto y después le arranco su brazo derecho, Hitomi al girar vio a un Anbu cuando lo tuvo en su campo de visión saco una de sus colas y lo apuñalo matándolo al instante

Hitomi-Naruto, Naruto responde no me dejes por favor- suplico mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos al tiempo que empezaba a derramar lagrimas

Naruto-Hito…mi-se encontraba muy débil sentía como la vida se le escapaba-lo…. siento….-y cerro sus ojos respirando muy rápido estaba agonizando

Hitomi-no, no, no te atrevas a dejarme gaky si lo haces jamás te perdonare-suplicaba –por favor no me dejes sola

 _ **¿?-yo puedo ayudarlo-**_ dijo una vos proveniente de la cascada

Hitomi-quien eres-

 _ **¿?-acércate detrás de la cascada aquí estoy**_ -Hitomi hiso lo dicho y paso la cascada rápidamente con Naruto en sus manos al llegar al fondo se arrodillo con Naruto en sus brazos mientras veía a la cárcel frente a ella- _ **yo puedo salvarlo si me liberas-**_

Hitomi estaba estática no sabía que hacer no podía responder

-vamos acepta….-

(Fin flashback, tiempo actual)

(watch?v =dIfxo _Hs07I)

Hitomi acercaba su mano lentamente al sello al tener una mano en el lista para arrancarlo sin importarle nada dijo-acepto-y rasgo el sello abriendo la puerta de la prisión del sujeto

¿?-hah al fin soy libre gracias por sacarme de hay ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato-dicho esto el sujeto se acercoa Naruto y convirtió su mano derecha en una horrible garra Hitomi se aterrorizo al verla nunca había visto algo igual, el extraño acerco su mano y de un solo golpe la incrusto en el estómago del rubio el cual se empezó a convulsionar y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa de un momento a otro el sujeto saco su garra y Naruto empezó sanarse recuperando su brazo amputado se levantó lentamente mirando al extraño y pregunto

Naruto-¿quién rayos eres, que me hiciste?

¿?-hmmm bueno yo soy Alex mercer y en cuanto a lo que te hice solo te hice como yo ahora estas en lo que se podría decir entre la vida y la muerte- respondió impactando a Naruto y Hitomi pues eso debía ser imposible (a menos que seas jashinista)

Hitomi- imposible eso es imposible-

Mercer-jajajaja cree lo que quieras pero ahora tu novio es como yo, es prácticamente inmortal, es un [PROTOTIPO]-

Naruto-¿[PROTOTIPO] que rayos es eso a que te refieres?-

Mercer- hmm no tengo ganas de decírtelo ya lo descubrirás a su momento por ahora yo debo buscar una base para esparcir la infección nos vemos después chico- dicho esto Mercer salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble más rápido que un ninja promedio y despues dio un enorme salto pasando la cascada, Naruto en su frustración por no saber nada de lo que dijo ese sujeto simplemente se arrodillo y dio un golpe al suelo el cual hiso un boquete de al menos un metro de diámetro sorprendiendo y asustando al rubio

Naruto-¿Qué RAYOS ME HISOOOO?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(WHOOOOOOLAAAAA Y SE ACABO , Y BIEN QUE DICEN CONTINUAMOS ESTE CROSSOVER SI O NO COMO DIJE ESTE ES UN PILOTO PARA VER SI CONTINUO ESTE FIC BUENO ESO SERIA TODO A POR CIERTO YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL NUEVO CAP DE LA LUZ NEGRA CON LA PELEA DE Naruto Y el Portador de Lucifer ewe esa va a estar épica bueno ya no hay más que decir a sí que adioooos pirata de la muerte fuera y no olviden dejar reviews que eso motiva a escribir ya dije espero su reviews wiiii "se lanza desde la proa de un barco" (en qué momento me subí quien sabe :3


	2. la caída de la hoja

(whoooooliiiiiis como están me alegra que les gustara la historia eso me hace feliz la verdad :D y pues aunque hayan sido pocos comentarios que me pedían continuarla pues la continuare porque pues para ser sinceros ya no me saque la idea de la cabeza ewe y la historia me guto wiiiii bueno sin más acá un nuevo cap. De esta historia ultima cosa si ven algún error ortográfico me encantaría que me lo dijeran eso me ayuda a mejorar gracias

DISCLAIMER (que ni se para que lo usamos :v ) ni Naruto ni [PROTOTYPE] me pertenecen aunque quisiera pero soy pobre y de familia numerosa "llora como magdalena".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Música :D watch ?v=- EZY-IFdG9E

(NTA: imaginen todo a cámara lenta :3 almenos el inicio ewe les pondré un indicador para cuando deje de ser a cámara lenta que seria esre $w$)

En la torre del Hokage se ve una silueta femenina mirando todo desde las ventanas que dejaban admirar su ciudad.

Tsunade pov

"los veo correr, tratando de escapar y me pregunto qué fue lo que hice mal, solo trataba de proteger a mi ciudad, creía hacer lo correcto pero ahora que esto ocurre me pregunto ¿Por qué?, estaba tan segada que no pude ver el mal que cometí, tan segada estuve que no lo pude ver hasta ahora que ocurrió esto, la gente corre mientras son evacuados de la ciudad al tiempo que ellos dos están peleando en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que "el" nos vuelve a salvar peleando contra ese monstruo luchando de igual a igual mientras que los mejores ninjas no pudieron hacerle un solo rasguño y ahora me pregunto qué fue lo que hice mal ahora mi ciudad es reducida a escombros y debemos de abandonarla todo porque estuvimos tan ciegos ahora, mi hogar, el hogar de todos está ardiendo y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo"

Normal pov

.

.

.

.

.

Las ciudad se encontraba en llamas la gente corría en pánico tratando de evacuar y en el centro de todo se encontraba Naruto peleando a puño limpio contra aquel encapuchado conocido como Alex Mercer todos estaban aterrados tratando de sobrevivir no solo a ese encapuchado varios ya habían muerto cuando todo ocurrió pero después se volvían a levantar matando a más gente y convirtiéndolos en literalmente "muertos vivientes" en cada esquina en cada rincón no había escapatoria, Mientras los ninjas que ayudaban a evacuar les miraban pelear de ves en ves cada que podían Un derechazo, una patada se sujetaban al mismo tiempo y se daban un cabezazo y una onda expansiva se soltaba mostrando la monstruosa fuerza que poseían de un momento a otro Mercer tomo a Naruto de la cabeza y girando sobre si mismo lo lanzo contra un edificio derrumbándolo, en la entrada los ahora 11 Novatos y sus jounin sensei miraban todo, su hogar siendo destruido solo podían ver como la hoja caía y lo único que podían hacer era nada más que ayudar a evacuar y preguntarse ¿Cómo paso esto?

CRACK los escombros levantándose todos miraron a Naruto levantándose y lanzándose a la pelea nuevamente sin importarle nada más que ayudarlos aun cuando lo habían desterrado, ayudándolos una última ves pues no habría otra lo vieron saltar alzando un puño y preparándose para golpear, conecto un derechazo enviando a Mecer a volar.

$w$

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Ciudad de Konoha 40 minutos antes de la caída de la hoja, campo de entrenamiento #7)

Se encontraban todos los novatos (salvo Naruto, ya les habían dicho sobre el Zorro y sobre su destierro, y Sasuke que se encontraba en el hospital) juntos hablando todos sobre un mismo tema su amigo a punto de ser desterrado, ninguno se lo había tomado bien sus padres habían decidido todo pero ellos creían firmemente que era injusto para su amigo el que le hicieran eso después de todo lo que él había hecho por la aldea era simplemente injusto ya varios lloraban por su amigo (nótese los de corazón sensible osase Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, y los demás luchan básicamente por no llorar)

Kiba-es una estupidez él no puede ser un monstruo un monstruo no sería como el cómo pueden ser los del concejo tan estúpidos- sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza e ira, tristeza por su amigo rubio e ira por el concejo causante del destierro del rubio.

Shika-por eso mismo fue desterrado, la gente del concejo es demasiado estúpida no pueden ver más allá de su odio para ellos Naruto no es más que el zorro-

Tenten-es simplemente injusto, él se ha esforzado tanto, nos ha ayudado tanto y como le pagan –

Ino-recuerdan que su sueño era ser Hokage ahora no se hará realidad, siempre me burle de lo que decía y creí que era un idiota, pero ahora que se lo que paso, el que soportara tanto, no puedo creer que tenga que sufrir tanto– y era verdad todos sabían de su sueño y ahora sabían el porqué del mismo el solo quería que dejaran de mirarlo como el zorro y que lo vieran como alguien como una persona.

Lee-pobre Naruto-kun debe de estar devastado, me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora mismo- la duda de Lee se pegó a los demás pensando en el cómo se encontraba, estaría llorando, estaría sufriendo, como lo tomaría una pregunta que se fue al escuchar de la nada un gran.

BOOOOM

Todos corrieron a donde escucharon la explosión rápidamente al llegar vieron que había sido en la sala del consejo y de la nada apareció el gran Kiuby no yoko, Shikamaru al analizar todo y acomodar el rompecabezas solo pudo decir.

Shika-maldito rubio problemático-todos lo miraron pidiendo una respuesta- miren bien, sala del consejo destruida por una explosión, y por lo que se cuándo investigue sobre la condición de Naruto si un biju sale de su carcelero el carcelero muere- dijo haciendo a los demás completar el rompecabezas

Kiba-justo como en la academia verdad idiota, siempre tienes que tener un maldito plan-dijo al tiempo que una lagrima salía de unos de sus ojos y al igual que los demás ponía una sonrisa melancólica, al comprender que Naruto no le daría el gusto al concejo y ahora estaba escapando.

Shino-debemos darnos prisa y ayudar contra el "Kiuby" si no el plan de Naruto-san habrá fracasado- al escucharlo los demás solo dijeron un –de cuerdo- y se dispersaron tratando de ayudar a la gente a calmarse o a ir a algún refugio lo que no sabían es que pronto ellos también tendrían que dejar su hogar

(Tiempo para la caída de la hoja 30 minutos)

Lejos de hay en el bosque se encontraba un hombre corriendo a una velocidad increíble siendo perseguido por un rubio con marcas en las mejillas, a cada paso que daban en el suelo se creaba un boquete bastante profundo demostrando cuanta fuerza usaban para correr

.

.

.

.

.

(Tiempo para la caída de la hoja 25 minutos)

Todo era un caos, de un momento a otro el Kiuby había aparecido y empezado a destruir todo a su paso sacando más dudas a Jiraya y a Tsunade se supone que el zorro no debería salir a menos que Naruto muriera, entonces, como había escapado y porque estaba en la aldea, poco a poco armaban el rompecabezas, de un momento a otro el enorme zorro desapareció como si hubiese sido una invocación dejando pasmados a todos fue en ese momento que acabaron el rompecabezas había sido todo un truco Naruto se había ido y no habían podido sellar su Chakra se había escapado

Tsunade-me lleva el carajo, ese mocoso se fue y no pudimos sellar su chakra, arhhh JIRAYA-

El aludido solo se limpió un oído ante el grito y dijo- estoy a tu lado no tienes que gritar-

Tsunade- reúne un equipo y busquen al mocoso y lo quiero lo más rápido posible estaré en mi oficina, iré a beber algo-dicho esto se fue a su oficina

Jiraya-parece que el chiquillo era más listo de lo que esperaba bien mejor reúno a ese quipo o si no Tsunade es capaz de castrarme –

(Tiempo para la caída de la hoja 15 minutos)

Como siempre la música watch ?v = rY6Lk J9pLhQ

Tsunade se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su oficina en la torre pensando en lo recién ocurrido quizás se había equivocado con Naruto y fue un error desterrarlo, no pudo pensar más en eso cuando vio algo acercarse a la ciudad era una especie de proyectil negro y rojo y se acercaba muy rápido

Tsunade-que rayos es eso-

En ese momento Jiraya llego junto con el equipo que había reunido el grupo estaba conformado por Shikamaru, Kakashi, Azuma, Anko, Maito Gai( creo que a si es su nombre si no corregidme porfa)y sorprendentemente la líder del clan Inuzuka Tsume Inuzuka al entrar todos vieron lo mismo que la Hokage y se acercaron para ver mejor

Anko-pero que mierda es eso-

Kakashi destapo su Sharingan para ver mejor

(Tiempo para la caída de la hoja 10 minutos)

Kakashi-es…. ¿una persona?

Gai-pero que dices mi eterno rival acaso te has vuelto loco eso es obvio que es una estrella fugaz la cual nos hará ricos jajajaja

Kakashi-Gai-eso sorprendió a muchos Kakashi normalmente ignoraría a Gai y no solía llamarlo por su nombre tan seriamente-es en serio eso… es una persona-dijo al tiempo que veía a la persona acercarse cada vez más rápido miro hacia donde se dirigía y no le gusto se dirigía a.

Azuma- maldición va hacia el centro de la ciudad- y dicho todos miraron con horror como el "hombre volador" iba a una enorme velocidad dirigido hacia el centro

Anko-pobre imbécil a esa velocidad de seguro queda echo papilla esto va a estar genial- Anko no pudo evitar sacar su vena sádica la Godaime estaba por reprenderla de no ser porque el "hombre" estaba por golpear el suelo y cuando lo golpeo todos se quedaron anonadados por lo que ocurrió.

.

.

.

.

(Centro de la ciudad minutos antes de que el hombre se estrellara 10 minutos para la caída de la hoja)

La gente estaba tranquilizándose al fin después del enorme susto de ver al terrible zorro de nueve colas de nuevo todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad hasta que un chico y sus amigos vieron algo en el cielo

Chico 1-hey miren arriba ¿Qué es eso?

Chico 3-huh será un pájaro-

Chico 2-no seas pendejo debe de ser alguna cosa ninja-o eso pensaban asta escuchar a unos chunin hablar

Ninja 5-pero que mierda es eso-

Aldeano-huh será un meteorito-eso asusto a varios si un meteorito caía sería catastrófico para la ciudad

La gente miraba hacia arriba en el cielo todos en la ciudad miraban este extraño suceso hasta que un Hyuga uso su Doujutsu para ver mejo al mirar que era lo que se acercaba a la ciudad solo pudo decir

Hyuga-que carajos, ¡ES UNA PERSONA!- varios lo miraron incrédulos otros lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza hasta que el hombre por fin se acercó al suelo… todo había sido tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar algunos vieron sus vidas pasar frente a sus ojos pues el sujeto antes de estrellarse contra el suelo había dado una voltereta aterrizando de pie, lo horripilante y causa de que varios miraran sus vidas frente a ellos fue que al estrellarse ocasiono una onda expansiva que mando a volar a cientos por varios metros matándolos y destruyendo el piso bajo el y destruyendo parte del centro justo en donde se estrelló levantando una enorme capa de polvo, varios miraban aterrorizados este suceso al disiparse el polvo todos vieron con horror que el hombre que se estrelló , seguía vivo sin ningún rasguño.

(Tiempo para la caída de la hoja 5 minutos)

En la torre nadie podía decir nada estaban anonadados ese sujeto había caído a una altura de unos 30 pies de alto y seguía vivo pero lo peor había matado a cientos de personas en su aterrizaje cuando el polvo se fue pudieron ver de quien se trataba era un hombre vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra con líneas blancas en los brazos bajo esta una chamarra con capucha gris, y bajo esta una camisa blanca la cual tenía el cuello levantado dentro de la capucha, pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatos de negros, nadie decía nada era simplemente horripilante que alguien pudiera hacer eso incluso un ninja se mataria ante la altura en la que salto ese sujeto

Tsunade-¡cancelen la búsqueda y saquen a los civiles de ahí no dejen que ese sujeto se valla captúrenlo e interróguenlo!-

Todos-¡si Hokage-sama!-inmediatamente todos los ninjas recibieron el mensaje de su Hokage al tiempo que una alarme empezaba asonar indicando un ataque.

(Centro de la ciudad 4 minutos para la caída de la hoja)

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso para que Mercer estuviera rodeado de Ninjas de todas las categorías incluso los Raíz habían ido para detenerlo sin importar que los vieran

Anbu Root-sujeto desconocido queda bajo arresto levante sus manos y no se resista-

Mercer -levantar mis manos claaroooo-

(Tiempo para la caída de la hoja 3 minutos)

Mercer levantaba lentamente sus manos varios se acercaron listos para esposarlo y llevarlo a interrogación

(Tiempo 2 minutos)

Se acercaban con cautela no debía tomar más de un minuto el poder detenerlo pero debían ser cuidadosos

watch?v =IDs OFcn wOs8

Estaban por retenerlo de no ser por

(Tiempo para la caída de la hoja 0 minutos)

Mercer -por cierto creo que deben tapar sus bocas-nadie entendió nada hasta que Mercer levanto una de sus piernas y la bajo al tiempo que sus manos chocaban con el suelo liberando un gas rojizo de todo su cuerpo el cual se expandió por todo el centro de la ciudad varios lograron cubrirse los que no empezaban a toser sangre y a los minutos empezaron a morir varios se impactaron ese sujeto acababa de matar a más personas con un extraño gas, no pudieron hacer nada cuando los cadáveres se empezaron a levantar, un Anbu root se acercó a un Anbu con mascara de lobo la cual se había roto en la boca

Root-hey te encuentras bien-

No hubo respuesta el Root se acercó más hasta tocar su hombro Lobo se dio vuelta rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre el Root tirándolo- HAAAAAAA QUITENMELO ESTE IMBECIL SE VOLVIO LOCO- para horror de los demás lobo empezó a arañarlo para después morderlo en el cuello matándolo en el acto se quitó de encima de Root solo para que el mismo se empezará a levantar gruñendo y después-GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-todos los que habían muerto por el gas gritaron de manera horrorosa y se lanzaron a atacar a todos lo que veian que no estuvieran Muertos.

(Ciudad de Konoha, 16:00hrs, brote de infección desconocida: confirmada, tiempo para que la ciudad sea infectada por completo: desconocido, muertos confirmados: más de 300 personas, número de infectados más de 100 y aumentando,)

( _ **El virus Mercer ha salido a la luz una vez más, ahora en el mundo ninja sin una cura como se las arreglaran las naciones elementales para sobrevivir ahora todas las naciones se deberán enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo el cual no tiene cura conocida… aun)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Whoooooooliiiiiiiiiis wow me inspire esta ves jejejejejej aunque luego se me corto la inspiración pero más de 2000 palabras simplemente wow pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. de hoy jejejej a verdad no esperaba acabarlo pronto porque se me había ido la inspiración por causa de que como a mí me gusta dormir en piso sin darme cuenta mi mayor trauma se me acerco de la nada y del maldito susto simplemente se me fue la inspiración ahhhhhh para dejarlos claros les diré que mi trauma son las malditas cucarachas así que creo que es fácil deducir que paso pero miren al final si salió el cap. me recupere rápido del que ya no pude escribir horita es de la Luz negra tardare un tiempo en subir cap. de ese fic u.u bueno ya dejando eso atrás espero que les haya gustado y para los que no sepan del juego pues eso de los zombis si, si aparecen en el juego y si los quito pues le quitaría lo divertido ewe y bien una pregunta quieren que les de armas de fuego a los ninjas o los dejo sin armas de fuego porque he de decir que los zombis en el juego corren y son fuertes pero ustedes que dicen esto no afectaría a la historia en lo absoluto de los dos modos sirven pero quiero saber su opinión sobre si darles armas a los ninjas solo serían pistolas simples la verdad como revólveres y pistolas de un solo tiro bueno se los dejo a su criterio eso pero como dije cualquier modo sirve yo solo quiero saber la opinión ewe ya sin más pirata de la muerte SE VAAAAAAAA "se lanza desde la proa del barco, en que momento me subí o me lo robe quien sabe ewe"


	3. un verdadero monstruo

**EEEEEEHHH VUELTO DE MI SUEÑO ETERNO JAJAJAJA bueno ya qué onda a todos aca un nuevo cap de Konohas infection seee que pensaron que me olvide de el noooo solo me faltaba inspiración para seguir ewe bueno los leo abajo acá el cap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap.3 un monstruo verdadero**

(Escondite detrás de la cascada minutos antes de la caída de la hoja)

Naruto-HAAAAAAAHHHH, ¡¿qué rayos me hiso ese tipo?!- grito totalmente confundido el rubio

Hitomi-Naruto cálmate hay más cosas de las que preocuparse ahora, ese tipo hablo de soltar una infección, además sea lo que sea que te hiso te salvo estabas casi muerto por Kami, y si de algo te sirve perdón por preocuparme más por tu vida que dejarte morir ¡bien!- al final había gritado y empezado a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

Naruto la miro estaba dolida y mucho, su pecho se apretujo no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga llorar –lo siento tienes razón, ahora debo preocuparme de en donde soltara ese virus, dijo algo de una base para liberarlo pero donde- se preguntó tratando de pensar en donde liberaría Mercer la infección, ambos pensaban donde lo soltaría cuando algo los ilumino y al unísono lo dijeron

Naruto/Hitomi- ¡LA CIUDAD!- él tenía un semblante alarmado, ella tenía un semblante sorprendido y un poco alegre

Naruto- maldición no puedo dejarlo liberar eso allí quien sabe que es lo que hará-

Hitomi- y por qué debemos preocuparnos por la ciudad, por dios te han maltratado por años, te han saboteado siempre, te vendían comida echada a perder, y para más te han desterrado por salvarles el pellejo y regresarles a su valioso Uchiha, no vale la pena salvarlos, mejor vámonos a un lugar seguro y después descubrimos que te a echo ese sujeto- dijo ella preparándose para escapar junto con el rubio

Naruto- si tienes razón me han hecho todas esas cosas -ella sonrió- pero aun así hay gente que intento ayudarme, además le debo un favor al Teme por haber tratado de ayudarme, se lo debo- ella lo miro incrédula, después de todo volvería a salvarlos era simplemente estúpido, lo miro y se veía determinado nada ganaría con tratar de convencerlo

Hitomi- ahhh bien vamos antes de que lo perdamos-

Naruto- gracias por entender –sonrió como solo él sabia

Ella solo se volvió una masa de fuego que después en una delgada línea se dirigió a su estómago entrando en el

Hitomi-"vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo Bakaruto-

El solo rio un poco y se preparó para correr al dar el primer paso dejo un boquete en el suelo y avanzo demasiado rápido tanto que calo de cara al suelo volando durante unos segundos.

Naruto- ¿Qué carajo?- miro atrás viendo el boquete que dejo- eso es nuevo, bieeen sea lo que sea que hiso ese tal Mercer me dio más chakra del normal- se dijo a sí mismo y a su inquilina la cual estaba sorprendida

Hitomi-"Naru, no usaste nada de chakra en ese paso, eso fue solo tu fuerza bruta"- dijo ella asombrándolo

Naruto- mentira, me dio súper fuerza de verdad, entonces el puñetazo de hace un rato- dijo muy asombrado por este hecho (y te falta tanto por descubrir mi buen rubiales :3)- ahhhh bien no hay tiempo para pensar en esto debo apresurarme- después empezó a correr lo mejor que pudo acostumbrándose a correr sin chakra

(cinco minutos después)

Naruto-jajajaja esto es genial nunca me sentí tan bien, es increíble, whow- estaba corriendo cuando se topó con un árbol derribado no había tiempo para frenar a sí que hiso lo único que le quedaba, al saltar, se asombró aún más su salto había sido de unos 12 metros – jajajja esto es increíble ¡WOU! JAJAJAJA- se divertía muchísimo, ahora avanzaba dando enormes saltos cada dos pasos que daba, y entonces lo vio a una gran distancia estaba Mercer el cual corría directo a un enorme árbol de al menos unos 17 metros- que rayos hace ese loco-

Mercer corría directo al árbol cuando en vez de pasarlo de largo, o derribarlo sorprendentemente se pegó a él corriendo como si fuera un ninja curiosamente sus piernas parecían tener una especie de brillo rojizo con cada paso lo increíble de esto era que.

Hitomi- "¡no está usando chakra!"-

Naruto- pero que rayos eso es tan siquiera posible- entonces Mercer llego a la copa del árbol para sucesivamente saltar aún más alto llegando a unos 32 metros de altura (he de decir que Mercer si puede hacer eso pero cuando uno juega con él nos limitan mucho con sus poderes los que lo hayan jugado piénsenlo es la verdad u.u) después de no elevarse más Mercer se impulsó en el aire cayendo como un misil – okey, eso no es humanamente posible- dijo Naruto con los ojos como platos

Hitomi-"Naru, no creo que a él le importe mucho, es mas no creo que ni siquiera sea humano"- dijo igual de sorprendida

Naruto- tienes razón ahhh maldición va a ala ciudad- al percatarse de este echo Naruto corrió más rápido sin darse cuenta que con cada paso algo le pasaba a su cuerpo, se empezaba a agrandar poco a poco y se empezaba a volver más rápido –"que rayos, me siento diferente, mas, fuerte"- pensó después de unos minutos Hitomi se percató de todos los cambios

Hitomi- ¡Naru tu cuerpo!- Naruto se detuvo y se miró jadeando por lo que vio

Naruto- pero que rayos, crecí, y en qué momento me cambie de ropa- en efecto Naruto había crecido ahora media unos 1.79, y su ropa había cambiado, ahora llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta mostrando una musculatura formidable, pantalones de mezclilla negros entubados (ajustados es que en mi país se dice entubado no se en otros lados), y sus zapatos ahora eran como los de Mercer (la ropa de Raizo de la película asesino ninja ewe esta épica es peli mucho Gore)

Hitomi- bueno para ser sincera ese look te queda bien la verdad- dijo un poco sonrojada al ver a su carcelero tan cambiado

Naruto- ahhh rayos después me preocupo de esto tengo que llegar a la ciudad – dicho esto emprendió su camino de nuevo

.

.

..

.

.

(Ciudad de la hoja después de que Mercer liberara el virus, y el cambio de Naruto, 15 minutos para la llegada de Naruto)

Ninja capitán- rápido evacuen a los civiles y no dejen que los muerdan-

Todos los demás- entendido-

Todos luchaban por sobrevivir, esto era simplemente tétrico las personas morían y volvían a resucitar matando a más gente fue en ese momento que Jiraya y varios Jounins mas llegaron con Mercer el cual estaba en el centro de todo con brazos cruzados

Jiraya- maldito pagaras por esto- Mercer solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza incitándolo a atacar, Jiraya se lanzó al ataque dio un derechazo el cual Mercer evadió fácilmente para después darle una patada en las costillas que lo envió contra un muro, Azuma aprovechando se lanzó por la espalda de Mercer solo para que este volteara rápidamente conectándole un derechazo que lo envió a volar y tirándole dos dientes

Kakashi-¡Raikiri!- Kakashi lo ataco tratando de atravesarlo, Mercer evadió el peligroso jutsu con facilidad y tomo la mano de Kakashi para después levantarlo con una fuerza monstruosa y hacerlo girar y finalmente lanzándolo contra el techo de un edificio, no se dio cuenta de que Kurenai preparaba un genjutsu mientras los demás lo atacaban

Kurenai- ¡jutsu del derrame cerebral¡- ( yo no sé de genjutsus la verdad :3)grito Kurenai lanzando un poderoso Genjutsu el cual debía de ocasionar un derrame en el cerebro de Mercer en menos de un minuto

Mercer- AHHHHHHH- grito por un momento para después caer de rodillas con sus ojos cerrados, Jiraya, Azuma y Kakashi llegaron en ese momento

Jiraya- por dios este tipo era un monstruo, me partió tres costillas de una patada- dijo Jiraya sujetándose el costado golpeado

Azuma- bromea a mí me tiro dos dientes de un golpe y casi me deja inconsciente- dijo sujetándose la quijada

Kakashi- si pues a mí me agarro de un brazo y me uso como pelota para golpear el techo de un edificio, y casi me arranca el brazo- dijo sujetándose el brazo herido

Kurenai- déjense de parloteos y revísenlo- dijo molesta con los tres

(pongan esta canción watch?v =ucma SFfqpok solo quiten los espacios :3)

Jiraya se acercaba lentamente preparado para revisarlo estaba por tocarlo cuando…

Mercer- ¡estoy bromeando!- grito conectándole un gancho ascendiente a Jiraya y enviándolo a volar hasta la torre Hokage

Todos- ¡que carajos!- todos estaban asombrados se suponía que estaba muerto

Kakashi -¡Kurenai no que estaba muerto!- grito demasiado sorprendido

Kurenai-¡si eso se suponía, no sé cómo rayos sobrevivió, estoy segura de que lo mate!- grito igual de sorprendida de que el sujeta no muriera bajo su genjutsu no pudieron hablar más cuando escucharon.

¿?-AHHHHHHH-

Mercer se lanzó contra un ninja y lo sujeto de la cabeza apretándolo muy fuertemente, el ninja estaba en el infierno solo podía gritar de dolor cuando paso, CRACK, su cráneo se rompió, Mercer seguía sujetándolo de la cabeza rota y después sin aviso lanzó el cuerpo detrás de el sin siquiera voltear, el cuerpo golpeo a Kurenai lanzándola junto con el asta chocar con un muro quedando semiconsciente

Anko/Yugao/Kakashi-¡KURENAI!- gritaron preocupados por su amiga

Anko-¡infeliz!- grito para después lanzar una increíble cantidad de serpientes contra el encapuchado, Mercer solo levanto su brazo izquierdo y de la nada un horripilante escudo apareció, parecía estar echo de carne, era totalmente negro con varios destellos rojos como sangre – que carajos como hiso eso no lo vi hacer sellos- pregunto bastante escéptica de lo que vio

Gai- ¡Omote renge! (Loto primario)- grito desde su espalda conectando una poderosa patada con toda su fuerza, y ¡PUM! Un golpe en seco y directo a la cabeza del encapuchado, Gai abrió sus ojos en terror al igual que todos- imposible- había conectado la patada sin duda pero, el sujeto no se movió ni un centímetro.

Mercer desactivo su escudo y rápidamente sujeto a Gai de la pierna para después azotarlo contra el suelo una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces lo azoto contra el suelo en dos diferentes ángulos usándolo como muñeco de trapo (como Hulk cuando agarra a Loky en la película) después lo alzo y lo lanzo a los demás, Gai termino totalmente KO justo enfrente de unos sorprendidos Kakashi, Azuma, Yugao y Anko

Mercer- a si es como se ataca – dijo con un tono frio, todos estaban aterrados este tipo en verdad era un monstruo invencible.

(Torre Hokage justo cuando Jiraya fue enviado a volar hacia la misma)

Tsunade miraba como es que sus Jounin enfrentaban a ese tipo hasta matarlo, cuando de la nada Jiraya era invado a volar contra la torre, al llegar de su vuelo rompió una ventana y se estrelló contra el escritorio despedazándolo y llegando al muro, con dolor se levantó lentamente.

Jiraya- maldición pensé que el maldito estaba muerto- dijo sujetándose la quijada

Tsunade-¡Jiraya que diantres paso allí!- Pregunto totalmente anonadada por lo visto

Jiraya- el infeliz se hiso el muerto y me mando a volar eso paso- dijo muy molesto

No pudieron seguir hablando al escuchar el grito del ninja al que Mercer sostenía, después vieron como lo lanzaba contra Kurenai la cual no pudo reaccionar, después como Anko lo atacaba y el sacaba ese raro escudo, para finalmente sorprenderse con la escena de Gai dando una poderosa patada la cual no lo movió ni un centímetro, y como cereza del pastel vieron la paliza que el encapuchado le dio a Gai dejándolo KO

Jiraya- dime que me pego tan fuerte que alucino por favor-imploro deseando no haber visto lo que vio

Tsunado-lo siento pero paso, los vapuleo a casi todos sin esfuerzo- dijo igual de asombrada que todos los que vieron la "pelea"

Jiraya- ahhhhh no queda de otra, has que evacuen a todos y cuando digo a todos es a todos-dijo realmente aterrado, ese hombre no parecía una persona con semejante fuerza, más bien parecía un monstruo en vida

Tsunade- no debes ni de decírmelo- después se acercó a un botón en una pared y lo oprimió, inmediatamente una alarma indicando a todos que evacuaran la ciudad sonó.

.

.

.

.

(Calles de la ciudad con los novatos)

Los 10 que se habían (Shikamaru regreso con los demás después de que Mercer se estrelló el no alcanzo a ver a los zombis) reunido estaban corriendo por las calles cuando los altavoces sonaron

Altavoces- ATENCION EVACUEN LA CIUDAD, ATENCION EVACUEN LA CIUDAD- sonaba la alarma repitiendo lo mismo

Chouji-¿eso es una alarma de evacuación?- pregunto al escuchar la alarma

Shikamaru- si, lo es, pero según se solo se usa en ocasiones de extrema urgencia- dijo asombrando a todos

Ino- tendra que ver con lo que callo en el centro- dijo tratando de ver la cusa de la alarma

Shikamaru-es lo más probable- dijo haciendo a los demás tensarse un poco

Shino- sugiero que vallamos a la zona de impacto nuestros Jounin sensei están hay quizás de este modo sepamos que pasa – dijo con su típica calma todos los demas asintieron en aprobación mientras seguían corriendo y apresuraban un poco mas

Sakura-esperen tenemos que ir por Sasuke-kun sigue en el hospital no podemos dejarlo hay - dijo Sakura haciendo a los demas recordar eso

Kiba- y bien ahora que hacemos – pregunto

Shikamaru- el hospital está en el centro iremos por Sasuke y veremos qué pasa desde allí- dijo haciendo a los demás asentir en aprobación

Siguieron corriendo a toda velocidad, el centro estaba cerca fue en ese momento que Kiba y Akamaru empezaron a oler algo

Kiba-snif, huele a sangre- dijo serio haciendo que todos se pusieran serios

Shikamaru-vallamos por los muros, si huele a sangre las calles estarán llenas de gente tratando de escapar de lo que sea que este allí- dicho y hecho todos empezaron a correr por los muros acercándose al centro,, como dijo Shikamaru las calles estaban totalmente cerradas por gente que trataba de escapar, la duda era de que.

Lee- de que corre esa gente- pregunto

Tenten- no lo sé pero siento que no nos va a gustar-

Shikamaru- Hinata, Neji usen el byakugan y díganos que ven- ordeno tomando su rol de líder

Neji,Hinata-¡Byakugan!- gritaron activando su doujutsu

Chouji- y que ven- pregunto

Neji- tiene que ser una broma- dijo sin creerlo

Shikamaru- que pasa-

Hinata- r_recuerdan que Kiba_kun solia leer historietas de z_zombis y le decíamos que no eran reales- pregunto tratando de no tartamudear y bastante pálida

Ino-si pero a que viene la pregunta- respondió con curiosidad

Neji-a que parece que nos equivocamos y si existían- dijo dejando a los demás con cara de "no es cierto"

Sakura- déjense de bromas y digan la verdad- dijo molesta

Hinata- e_es la verdad- dijo con miedo

Neji solo asintió con la cabeza, también estaba algo pálido del susto

Los Diez llegaron al centro y se aterraron con lo visto, gente corriendo escapando de más gente la cual estaba o con la garganta cercenada o con partes de cuerpo faltantes otros tenían horribles pústulas de colores rojos y muy grandes, eran literalmente Zombis y para su sorpresa eran rápidos y no lentos como en las historietas del Inuzuka

Kiba- no es cierto-

Chouji- díganme que comí de más y ahora estoy teniendo un mal sueño por favor-

Ino- es mentira verdad, es decir no puede ser-

Sakura- por favor que solo sea un mal sueño, por favor-

Tenten- bien esto me debe despertar- picándose con un Kunai- auch, nop sigo aquí-

Shikamaru- creo que he dormido de más –

Shino- debí de haber sido rociado por el veneno de alguna especie extraña y ahora tengo alucinaciones, dado que es ilógico que esto esté pasando-

Neji/Hinata- se los dijimos-

Nadie lo creía en verdad había zombis en la ciudad

Kiba- hey miren haya ese parece tratar de hacer algo-dijo mirando a un Zombi de Anbu el cual miraba la pared y después corría hacia ella para posteriormente ¡trepar por ella como ninja!- ¡oh mierda pueden correr por los muros!- grito totalmente asustado

Neji- al parecer mueren y sus conductos de Chakra se cierran por un tiempo, pero al resucitar sus conductos de chakra se abren de nuevo aunque parecen tenerlos en menor cantidad por eso algunos pueden trepar- dijo analizando al que trepaba por el muro (he de decir que en varios juegos de Zombis algunos recuerdan cómo hacer algunas cosas, como los que suelen llevar hachas o pistolas por eso pensé si allí tienen ellos sus ventajas porque aquí no eso y me gusta joder a los ninjas :3 )

Shino-es decir que mientras más chakra haya tenido el convertido es más probable que trepen- dijo shino tratando de dar su análisis sobre lo dicho

Hinata- s_si shino-kun –dijo hinata reafirmando

Shikamaru- ahhhhh esto es muy problemático, vamos rápido por Sasuke antes de que una de esas cosas nos vea-

Todos afirmaron y al llegar al hospital entraron por una ventana, corrieron a la habitación de Sasuke y entraron de golpe asustándolo

Sasuke- que carajos les pasa, pensé que eran una de esas cosas- dijo asustado y con un Kunai en su mano

Shikamaru- espera viste cuando paso todo- pregunto

Sasuke- si y créeme, cuando te diga como empezó todo creerás que es una mala broma- dijo dejando a los demás expectantes

Kiba- y bien que paso- pregunto

Sasuke- miren por ahí- dijo señalando a la ventana.

Todos se acercaron a la ventana y al mirar

Kiba/Lee/Ino/Chouji/Hinata/tenten-¡SENSEI!- gritaron al ver a sus senseis derrotados

Shikamaru-Sasuke que rayos paso aquí- pregunto muy sorprendido

Sasuke- ese sujeto-señalando a Mercer- empezó todo, cayó del cielo y mato a unas cien o más personas después liberan un extraño gas y empezó lo de los Zombis, después llegaron los senseis y les dio un paliza, además no le hicieron ningún rasguño aun cuando recibió un genjutsu mortal y una patada de Gai no lo movieron ni un centímetro- relato asombrando a todos

Todos menos Shino y Shika- NO JODAS-

Sasuke-es la verdad, lo vi todo desde aquí-

Ino-por dios, ese tipo debe de ser un monstruo- totalmente aterrada

Sasuke- lo es uso al cejudo como muleco de trapo, y envió a volar al Sannin de los sapos a la torre Hokage- dijo asombrándolos mas

Kiba- pues parece que no le vasto- inmediatamente todos vieron por la ventana, y observaron como Jiraya volvía al centro para luchar de nuevo

(Centro de la ciudad, con Mercer)

Jiraya llego para luchar de nuevo y esta vez venia en modo Sennin

Paa- Jiraya-chan quien es ese tipo- pregunto el viejo sapo

Jiraya- es el sujeto del que les hable, el infeliz parece un monstruo- respondió

Maa- su presencia da escalofríos, ten cuidado Jiraya-chan- advirtió la viaja sapo

Jiraya-lo se Maa ese sujeto me envió a volar de un solo golpe y creo que se contuvo, parece buscar a alguien- dijo Jiraya

Mercer empezaba a decepcionarse, no encontraba a nadie indicado para volverse uno de sus seguidores y ninguno parecía darle una buena pelea, se agacho para evadir la patada que venía de su espalda.

Mercer- tú de nuevo, que no te había enviado a volar- dijo aburrido

Jiraya- eso fue un golpe de suerte, no volverá a pasar- dijo muy serio no se podía descuidar ni un segundo con este sujeto

Mercer solo suspiro, sus brazos fueron hacia atrás y después, PLAF, dio un enorme aplauso que libero una onda expansiva y envió a Jiraya a volar de nuevo, después se acercó rápidamente a Jiraya y lo sujeto de la pierna y empezó a girar dio un salto y con la potencia del giro estrello a Jiraya contra el suelo haciéndolo escupir sangre

Mercer- creo que mejor te consumiré ese aumento de fuerza que tienes me interesa, sería bueno asimilarlo- dijo asombrando a Jiraya y los sapos.

Jyraya- tú no puedes hacer eso, es imposible que asumas el Senjustsu es una estupidez- dijo enojado

Mercer- jajajajaja, temo informarte que para mí nada es imposible- después de esto sus brazos se convirtieron en garras espantando a todos los que lo vieron

Jiraya-"esos brazos me dan mala espina, pero más importante como hiso eso, qué clase de monstruo es el"- pensó aterrado

Mercer estaba por rebanar a Jiraya de no ser por qué.

Mercer-HUUGH- salió volando a causa de un gran puñetazo, los Jounin, los Novatos, y todos los que lo vieron salir volando se asombraron, nadie lo había lastimado y ahora salía volando de un golpe proveniente de quien menos esperaban

Jiraya-Naruto- dijo anonadado

En efecto Naruto había llegado al fin y había salvado a Jiraya haciendo lo imposible en ese momento, envio a volar a Mercer de un golpe.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holis de nuevo bueno que tal les gusto y si lo deje con ganas de la pelea de Mercer y Naruto jajaja soy tan malo ok no bueno ya espero les haya gustado el cap y para los que leen la Luz negra y saben del aviso que di si ya se que dije sábado o lunes pero bueeeno mi cargador se descompuso tuve que comprar otro y después para ser sinceros se me olvidaba por estar en otras cosas pero ya va en camino sin preocupaciones ewe bueno eso seria todo el dia de hoy no responderé reviews porque estoy escribiendo como a las 6 de la mañana y tengo sueño sin mas pirata de la muerte fueeera (se lansa a una suavesita cama)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ehhh holaaaaa, si lo se me eh tardado, y la causa de esto es falta de inspiración, de hecho últimamente he estado medio depre u.u y mi inspiración se va a volar, pero acá otro cap. Que lo disfruten y responderé todos lo Reviews al final

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen y no lo harán jamás u.u todo es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los uní para hacer esta historia sin ningún fin de lucro.

.

.

.

Capitulo anterior

Mercer estaba por rebanar a Jiraya de no ser porque

Mercer – HUUGH- salió volando a causa de un gran puñetazo, los Jounin, los Novatos y todos los que lo vieron salir volando se asombraron, nadie lo había lastimado y ahora salía volando de un golpe de quien menos se esperaban

Jiraya- Naruto-

En efecto Naruto había llegado al fin y había salvado a Jiraya haciendo lo imposible en ese momento, envió a volar a Mercer de un golpe.

.

.

Cap. 4 – verdades y el inicio del fin

.

.

Jiraya-Naruto- exclamo asombrado, al igual que todos los que miraban la pelea, y no era para menos pues el niño tonto e inútil al que acababan de desterrar hiso lo que hasta ahora nadie había podido hacer además de tener una apariencia distinta pues se veía más alto media fácil 1.79, y sus ropas consistían en una chaqueta de cuero ajustada abierta y sin camisa dejando ver sus músculos, pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatos iguales a los de Mercer- ¿qué te paso?- pregunto el sabio sapo

Naruto- nada que te interese, "Sannin de los sapos"- respondió con una mirada y vos totalmente helados, asombrando a Jiraya, Naruto miro a donde envió a volar a Mercer solo para gritar- ¡HEY CABRON, SE QUE SIGUES VIVO, SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

Mercer había entrado por la ventana de un restaurante, la gente que se escondía dentro lo miraban estupefactos pues había atravesado la pared y entrando en la cocina, aterrizando justo debajo de donde ponían los cuchillos los cuales se le habían clavado en el cuerpo, de pronto Mercer abrió sus ojos asustando a la gente, se levantó y empezó a salir mientras se quitaba los cuchillos, uno, por, uno, lentamente.

Jiraya miraba aterrado como por la ventana del restaurante salía el extraño hombre, con un cuchillo incrustado en el pecho, justo donde debería de estar el corazón, fue justo cuando salió que todos miraron la aterradora escena de Mercer sacarse el cuchillo del pecho

Mercer- maldito mocoso ingrato, te salvo la vida y me lo pagas estorbando en mis planes, que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales- dijo Mercer con cara de pocos amigos

Naruto- ¿padres?, JA lo siento pero no sé qué significa eso- respondió mientras avanzaba para encarar a Mercer quedando ambos a veinte metros de distancia

.

.

.

.

(En el hospital, con los Novatos justo cuando Naruto apareció)

Todos- ¡NARUTO!- gritaron asombrados por el cambiazo que tenía su amigo

Sasuke- enserio es el Dobe, ¿Qué mierdas le paso?-

Ino- no lo sé pero está caliente- respondió Ino con un sonrojo en la cara y recibiendo un "y mucho" de parte de TenTen, Sakura y Hinata, también sonrojadas

Kiba- pero que mierdas hace aquí, y es más ¿cómo hiso para enviar a ese sujeto a volar?-

Nadie sabía responder eso estaban en blanco, salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon a Naruto gritar

Naruto-"¡HEY CABRON, SE QUE SIGUES VIVO, SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"-

Justo después Mercer salió mostrando la tétrica escena de él sacándose el cuchillo, espantándolos, pero Sikamaru reacciono rápido

Shika- Neji, Hinata, usen el Byakugan y díganme que ven en ese sujeto- pidió a los dos Hyugas

Ambos primos acataron la orden mirando asombrados a Mercer pues este.

Neji- Hinata, dime, ¿ves lo mismo que yo?- pregunto

Hinata- si lo veo, pero eso no puede ser posible cierto- respondió

Shikamaru- ¿Qué ven en él?-

Neji/Hinata- no tiene conductos de Chakra- respondieron los dos dejando helados a todos

Kiba- es broma verdad, es decir es imposible, incluso el cejotas de aquí tiene conductos de Chacra, escasos pero los tiene- dijo sin creerlo

Shikamaru- debemos de informarle esto a la Hokage, en caso de que aún no lo sepa-

Hinata- ¿y qué pasa con Naruto_kun?- pregunto preocupada por su amor platónico

Kiba-descuida si logro mandar a volar a ese tipo estará bien-

Shika- Kiba tiene razón por ahora, Sasuke, ¿Cómo están tus heridas?-

Sasuke- ya estoy mejor, puedo seguirles el paso no te preocupes-

Shika- bien entonces vamos a la torre de la Hokage y recuerden eviten a los Zombis y no se separen, entendido- dijo para recibir una afirmación de todos- bien vámonos-

Con esto dicho todos fueron a la torre Hokage para informar su descubrimiento

.

.

.

.

.

(De vuelta con Naruto)

Mercer- así que dime chico que te trae aquí, porque si no mal recuerdo, la causa de que tu tengas ese cambio y de que yo sea libre es porque uno de los "soldados" de esta ciudad te asesino – dijo asombrando a Jiraya – si no hubiera sido por ese sujeto asesinándote, yo no sería libre y esto no pasaría, pero mi duda es, ¿Por qué ayudas a la ciudad que buscaba tu muerte dime, acaso buscas que te perdonen por tus crímenes o acaso es para mostrar de lo que se perdieron?- pregunto Mercer, Jiraya se mantenía con el corazón en la garganta, todo esto era por culpa de ellos mismos, ellos habían sido el detonante para que ese sujeto fuera libre.

Naruto- siéndote sincero, no es nada de eso, es solo que le debo un favor a un amigo-

Mercer solo puso una risa socarrona y se preparó tensando sus músculos sin que nadie lo notara, bueno alguien si lo noto

Hitomi-"Naru, prepárate, sus músculos están tensos, atacara en cualquier momento"- dijo Hitomi en el interior de Naruto

Naruto-"entiendo, gracias Hitomi- respondió para después prepararse para la pelea que se avecinaba

Mercer- entonces esa es tu respuesta huh, bien, ahora que lo pienso querías saber que es un [PROTOTIPO] cierto bien déjame darte una lección rápida, los [PROTOTIPOS] como tú y yo, son gente de uno en un millón que han adaptado la cepa del virus que he liberado, somos depredadores, estamos en la sima de la cadena alimenticia no hay límites para nosotros, corremos, golpeamos, escuchamos y vemos mucho mejor que una persona normal, además de poder consumir y adaptarnos- para este punto Jiraya y los Jounin, además de cualquiera que logro escuchar a Mercer tomo nota de todo lo que dijo pero aun había dudas como ¿a qué se refiere con consumir y adaptarse? Además de ¿de dónde diablos salió y quien fue el loco que creo ese virus?, de repente Mercer tomo a un civil que paso por su espalda tratando de salvarse, lo sujeto del cuello y lo miro fijamente- sabes ese golpe me lastimo un poco, además creo que debo de informarme un poco de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años, sin mencionar que necesitare más Biomasa- dicho esto ocurrió lo más brutal y asqueroso que pudieron ver los ninjas, Mercer atravesó el pecho del sujeto y unos sarcillos salieron de su cuerpo dividiendo el cuerpo para después empezar a ser "comido" por el cuerpo de Mercer, el cual se sujetó la cabeza, con su mano derecha empezando a obtener los recuerdos del civil -valla esto es nuevo, bien ya estoy informado así que empecemos "niño Kiuby"-término de asustar a la gente

Naruto- mierda y yo que esperaba que nadie más me dijera de ese modo, de acuerdo ven aquí, te sacare las respuestas de todo lo que me hiciste porque estoy seguro de que hay más-

Mercer- bien pues, ¡VAMOS!-

(Música watch? v=iLaQT8 efpS0 quiten espacios)

Mercer fue el primero en atacar lanzándose a una velocidad inhumana, el rubio reacciono rápido deteniendo el poderoso puñetazo y lanzando una patada, la cual el encapuchado evadió saltando y pateando también enviando al rubio hacia atrás, se recompuso rápido y salto para caer con un puñetazo a la cabeza de Mercer haciéndolo agacharse forzosamente, el encapuchado no se quedó atrás y usando el impulso del golpe dio un mortal hacia adelante pateando al rubio de Negro, enterrándolo un poco en el suelo, después lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo saco de la tierra para empezar a darle de puñetazos en la cara, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, cuando Mercer estaba por dar el noveno golpe Naruto sujeto su mano y con la que tenía libre sujeto la otra mano de Mercer jalándolo para después empezar a dar de rodillazos en el estómago del encapuchado, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis, Naruto dio seis rodillazos y de remate una Patada que alejo a Mercer, ambos se miraban fríamente, y de repente Mercer tomo un enorme poste de concreto que estaba a su lado para después usarlo como lanza y enviarlo contra el rubio, el cual apenas la pudo sujetar y después tirarla, solo para darse cuenta de que Mercer no estaba ahí, salió volando hacia el techo de un edificio seguido de Mercer el cual corría por las paredes y ventanas del edificio, las ventanas se sumían ante el paso de ambos depredadores, justo cuando el rubio logro alcanzarlo empezaron una pelea mientras trepaban, golpes iban y venían uno tras otro hasta que llegaron al techo, Mercer dio un golpe al estómago descolocando al Uzumaki, lo golpeo con el codo tirándolo y después con fuerza se lanzó a una increíble velocidad, se ladeo un poco preparándose para dar un codazo súper cargado con la caída y su Biomasa, Naruto lo vio caer con fuerza y adivinando su objetivo uso un Kawarimi con un pedazo de pared el cual termino destrosado en pequeños fragmentos.

Naruto- mierda, eso es peligroso, tomo nota, no dejar que se trepe de nuevo- se dijo con una gota de sudor por el mega golpe que acababa de presenciar.

Mercer- ahhh los Ninjas y sus trucos de circo, acaso no entendiste niño, tu y yo podemos volver a recargar fuerzas con solo hacer esto- hablo mientras sujetaba a otro Civil y empezaba a consumirlo, al rubio no le agradaba la idea de hacer eso- ohh vamos, enserio tendrás piedad de ellos, trataras de salvarlos aun cuando te estuvieron tratando como una peste durante toda tu infancia- menciono descolocando a los escuchas y haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño- jajajajaja, eres divertido, creciste como un paria, te golpeaban cada noche, te vendían comida podrida y ropas llamativas para que te mataran jajajajaja y para rematar te lo daban a precios excesivos- Jiraya se habían quedado callado, ese niño había sufrido el infierno en su hogar y el que quería paz en el mundo, como lo lograría si no podía ni siquiera ver por un niño, es más se podría decir que su sueño era hipócrita, acababa de traicionar a ese mismo chico que lo estaba salvando ahora, un chico que ya había sufrido bastante como para que después lo estén desterrando por salvar a un Uchiha- jajaja y lo que más me divierte es que los salvaste de morir y como te pagan, desterrándote, sin duda los humanos son estúpidos- termino haciendo sentir mal a varios Jounin, en especial a Anko la cual también había sido tratada como paria, y no se había molestado en tratar de ayudar al chico, por obra del Destino los demás Novatos acababan de dar su descubrimiento a la Hokage y habían sido envidados a evacuar a la gente, justo estaban cruzando por donde era la batalla de monstruos y habían escuchado todo.

Naruto- si, tienes razón- hablo mirando al suelo- no merecen perdón- eso asusto a varios, el parecía ser el único capaz de enfrentar a ese monstruo, pero por lo que le hicieron los iba a dejar tirados como ellos lo hicieron con él, el Karma era una perra- sin embargo, no estoy aquí por ellos- Mercer levanto una ceja en duda.

Mercer- entonces que haces aquí, deberías de dejarlos morir, déjame esparcir mi virus, incluso con tu fuerza y tu cepa podemos acelerar el proceso, obtendrás tu venganza, y serias tratado como un dios- Jiraya estaba de piedra, tenía que evitar que eso pasara, si esos dos eran monstruosos por separado, no quería saber cómo sería si su ex-alumno se le unía a ese sujeto

Jiraya- Naruto, no lo escuches, te esta engañado, tienes que-

Naruto- cállate Gama Sennin- el rubio no lo dejo terminar- te atreves a hablar de confianza cuando tú me apuñalaste por la espalda justo cuando más confiaba en ti- Jiraya se quedó callado- guarda silencio y deja que los adultos hablen- le dijo con desprecio mientras miraba a Mercer, el cual estaba sonriendo, oohhh los humanos eran tan imbéciles e hipócritas- tienes razón Mercer, merecen morir, quiero vengarme- la tensión era enorme- pero, ya dije que no estoy aquí por ellos, estoy aquí para pagar una deuda con un gran amigo, que hiso lo posible para ayudarme- el rubio se puso en posición de combate, Mercer se puso en guardia con una cara de enojo, los demás miraban sin poder decir nada, habían traicionado a alguien tan noble, y no parecía que fuese haber perdón- ¡si quieres completar tu plan, tendrás que pasar sobre mí, porque no dejare que mi mejor amigo muera, te detendré lo suficiente hasta que él y los demás novatos evacuen!- los Novatos soltaron lágrimas mientras sonreían con amargura y se retiraban a evacuar a la gente, lo harían rápido, no desaprovecharían la ayuda de su amigo, el rubio se lanzó la batalla de nuevo, Mercer lanzo un grito de furia y se lanzó a atacar también, Naruto reforzaba sus golpes con Chackra mientras que Mercer utilizaba sus garras para cortar, golpes y zarpazos eran lanzados sin piedad, no se detenían ni un segundo, en algún punto dejaron de usar su habilidades lanzándose a un combate de pura fuerza física sin darse tiempo a regenerarse en el caso de Naruto y en el de Mercer no tenía tiempo para poder consumir a alguien, Tsunade miraba con tristeza a su amada ciudad ser destruida, como aquel al que habían traicionado los salvaba de nuevo, acaso había hecho todo mal, ella solo buscaba lo mejor para su ciudad, pero se había equivocado enormemente.

Pasaron varios minutos y al fin todos habían evacuado, la ciudad había sido sellada mientras que todos veían como ambos titanes peleaban aun, en cuanto las puertas se cerraran nada podría entrar o salir de nuevo, o almenas eso esperaban.

Mercer- pues lo lograste chico, salvaste a tus amigos- menciono mientras ambos dejaban de pelear y miraba a las puertas ser cerradas- enserio arriesgaste tu segunda vida contra mí, solo para saldar una deuda- dijo con gracia mientras miraba al rubio herido y cansado.

Naruto- si, eso hice- el rubio se sentía tan débil, no sabía porque pero la regeneración de Hitomi no funcionaba para quitar ese cansancio que sentía, tenía un enorme vacío en el

Mercer estiro un látigo hasta agarrar aun infectado cualquiera y se mostraba al rubio

Mercer- consúmelo, te sentirás mejor- el rubio miro al encapuchado con cautela- tranquilo, te tengo un trato- comento mientras consumía al infectado

Naruto-¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos

Mercer- únete a mí, crearemos un nuevo mundo, imagínalo, no más enfermedades, no más peleas innecesarias, no mas muertes, solo un mundo en el cual todos piensan igual y en el cual nadie será discriminado de nuevo, un mundo en paz y armonía perfecta- el Uzumaki se descoloco ante tal oferta, ese mundo perfecto se escuchaba tan bien, pero algo le decía que el método no le iba a gustar, necesitaba pensarlo.

Naruto- no lo sé, tendré que pensarlo, un mundo así sería perfecto para ella y yo que hemos sufrido de discriminación toda nuestra vida- Mercer no se lo pensó mucho y lo sujeto del cuello mientras pasaba un poco de su Biomasa haciendo sentir mejor al rubio, se miraron a los ojos, la gente afuera miraba esta interacción con miedo, aunque no habían escuchado la propuesta del encapuchado para con el Rubio.

Mercer- piénsalo, te dejare ir, pero te advierto que si te interpones en mi camino de nuevo, te voy a consumir y a recuperar el poder que te otorgue- sin más el encapuchado lanzo al rubio con fuerza haciéndolo salir por la puerta la cual se cerró justo después de que el pasara.

Los Konohienses miraban al Jichuriki algunos con odio, otros con pena, el solo se levantó mientras se sujetaba el cuello tratando de aliviar el dolor, sin mirarlos empezó a caminar en busca de algún lugar donde poder asentarse, planeaba cruzar por el valle del fin y seguir su camino, talvez se uniría a Kumo, después de todo escucho que hay trataban a los Jinchurikis con un poco de respeto y no los hacían de monstruos, sip se escuchaba bien, no pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando escucho una vos, vos que no quería escuchar en algún tiempo.

Tsunade- Uzumaki Naruto, quiero una explicación de lo ocurrido- exigió deseando saber cómo es que paso todo este infierno

Naruto- yo no le debo ninguna explicación Hokage-sama- respondió mirándola por sobre su hombro y con sus ojos muertos, literalmente sus ojos eran los de un muerto, sin brillo, sin vida, solo un par de ojos azules tan oscuros y opacos que daba terror, a Tsunade por algún motivo esa mirada le dolía, sin embargo no falto el primer idiota en creerse más.

Ninja-maldito demonio, de seguro esto es tu culpa, nuestro hogar ha sido destruido por tu culpa maldito monstruo, debimos haberte matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad- inmediatamente más gente empezó a secundarlo, el solo desestimo y empezó a caminar, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado y ahora poco le importaba lo que ellos dijeran, Tsunade se empezó a molestar, con esto estaban perdiendo cualquier oportunidad de dialogar con el chico.

watch? v= hGww 5e5D nS8

Tsunade-¡ya basta!- todos los civiles que se estaban quejando inmediatamente guardaron silencio- Naruto, quiero hablar contigo de lo ocurrido- el rubio le miro de soslayo de nuevo

Naruto- no hay nada de qué hablar, si evacuaron por mi causa fue porque estaba ayudando a las únicas personas que no me traicionaron, salvarlos a ustedes no estaba en mis planes- la rubia se le quedo mirando escéptica, ¿acaso habían asesinado a aquel hiperactivo chico con sus actos? ¿Dónde estaba el niño que gritaba seré Hokage al cual habían echado hace unas horas? Ahh si lo habían matado al traicionarlo- si me disculpa debo apresurar mi paso, quiero unirme a Kumo antes de que a Mercer se le ocurra esparcir el virus en el país del rayo- la gente se quedó helada, más los shinobis, Kumo ya tenía dos Jinchurikis y ahora que ellos no tenían hogar no podían quedarse sin el suyo, además para rematar, el chico al parecer había obtenido el poder de ese sujeto llamado Mercer, si las demás Ciudades se enteraban serian un blanco extremadamente fácil, estaban perdiéndolo todo justo frente a sus ojos.

Hiashi- no puedes unirte a Kumo, tu lugar es en Konoha, acaso abandonaras a tu hogar a su suerte- el patriarca Hyuga no le parecía bien que el chico se fuera hacia Kumo y los dejara como si nada, además debía de matar a ese sujeto que les quito su hogar- tu deber es ayudar a Konoha y liberarla de ese monstruo- dijo con cara de pocos amigos además de ser secundado por varios oportunistas más.

Naruto- mi hogar dices, mi deber dices- menciono con sorna- por si no lo recuerdas Hyuga, ustedes me desterraron, noooo, Konoha ya no es mi hogar y yo no les debo nada, después de todo, solo soy un simple estorbo para la grandeza de Konoha ¿cierto?- Hiashi se quedó callado, no podía decir nada al igual que los demás, en verdad estaban perdiendo todo solo por haber creído que ese chico era un inútil, lo estaban perdiendo todo por su avaricia, incluso Danzou estaba reflexionando ante sus acciones, si no hubieran sido tan estúpidos, talvez nada de esto estaría pasando, en que más se había equivocado, talvez Hiruzen tenía razón y sus métodos no eran los adecuados- estoy seguro que los demás Hokages se están revolcando en sus tumbas, sobretodo el tercero y el cuarto, jajajajaja ellos dieron su vida para salvarlos, y ustedes les pagan con su avaricia y estupidez, lo lamento pero están solos- los Novatos llegaron a escuchar lo dicho, se habían mantenido al margen durante toda la "charla" y la verdad estaban de acuerdo con su amigo, sin más Naruto empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble con destino al país del rayo, había ayudado a sus amigos, ya no tenía más asuntos, ahora estaba en busca de un nuevo hogar mientras que las hojas ahora mismo se habían quedado sin un árbol, estaban solos, y debían de soportar las consecuencias de sus actos, mientras que en la ciudad, Mercer planeaba su próximo movimiento, despues de todo.

-el nuevo mundo debe ser creado, y yo me asegurare de eso, ja, jaja, jajajajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- su risa maniaca era augurio de un mal futuro para las naciones elementales.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WAAAAAAAHHHH, bueno creo que me estoy curando, de echo este cap lo hice en varios días, normalmente me tardo dia y medio en escribir cuando estoy inspirado, seeeee, tengo mucho tiempo libre, bueno el caso es a responder Reviews desde el cap 2 y el primero eeeeesss

Darkkayser: bueno si lo que uno hace al final se devuelve, después de todo "a cada acción hay una reacción" y grasias por tu concejo con lo de las armas, eres el único que dijo algo hacerca de ese tema -_-, pero eso ayuda mucho gracias de verdad ^W^

Denix-shin: pues ahora lo sabes ewe jejeje

CreedRazerReaper: naaah no será el idiota del canon, va a ser mas maduro, y de echo como viste su objetivo eran sus amigos, los demas fueron de colados ewe pero bueeeno, eso es parte crucial de la historia, además de lo de unirse a Mercer, hmmm te e dejado con la duda ¿no? Jejeje bueno eso es secreto, no se sabe si se unira para crear el nuevo mundo o peleara contra Mercer de nuevo.

Bueno esos son todos sin más que decir que me retiro a dormir que estoy medio dormido, jejeje ya hasta tengo ojeras de mis desveladas ewe, bueno espero le haya gustado y si así es dale al Review, dicen que es adictivo dejar Reviews AwA


End file.
